nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EJ meets Molly Moon
Plot Team Hexic learns Molly is the master hypnotist Molly Moon, and XANA attempts to take it from her. ---- (Team Hexic goes through a storm.) M-O: Help! Gumball: Oh No! M-O fell out and he isn't wearing his jetpack! M-O: HELP!! HELP!!!! Nicole: Don't go away, we're coming back for you! EJ: I got you! M-O: Thank you. I thought I'd dismantle! Nicole: Well, at least you're alive! EJ: That reminds me. Molly has something to tell TODAY. Time card: Many Months Later Molly: Guys, I have something to say. My full name is Molly Moon. EJ: Hoo--- (loud blast of music) Darwin: O.K., new theory. Maybe you should play so quietly, no one can hear you. EJ: Sorry, it's that every time the name "Molly Moon" is said, there's this song stuck in my head and I'm reminded of it. (EJ shows Hatsune Miku singing "World is Mine") EJ: It's easier than explaining. Where's your brown hair and potato nose? Molly: It disappeared due to my mutation. Nicole: I have a mission for EJ, Spongebob, Patrick, Gumball, Darwin and Anais. Patrick: This place is deserted. All: What the?! XANA: Well, you've uncovered Molly's great secret. Tell me now! Darwin: Never!!! XANA: Fine. Here's your cell! Patrick: Trapped! Anais: Like sardines in a tincan. EJ: You mean a STEEL can. Darwin: What can we do? Spongebob: I don't know. Sorry. Ouch! Oona: Hi. Nonny: We heard you got captured and came to help you. XANA: Stop! Unh! Who put the steel door in my way? Oh, forgot!!! Hahaha. I did. I'm through being nice! Now I'm tough! Deema: Haaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... Anais: What? EJ: Nothing, she's just buffing. XANA: There you are! Goby: Bob, use your ray gun. Spongebob: Geez. I forgot I had my crabby patty grease pistol with me. XANA: Oh no! Crabby patty grease! WHOA!!! So they greased me! Alright, this calls for drastic measures! Patrick: I have a trapdoor for Molly's secret. EJ: Gil, promise me you won't record Molly confessing she's Molly Moon. Gil: I promise. XANA: O.K., you bums, time for the second course: Malicious Molemen! EJ: XANA sent reinforcements. Spongebob, karate chop them when they pick you up. Whoops. Moleman: Aww, nothing but a harmless little brick. Spongebob: Hiya!!! XANA: They made a monkey out of me. Now for Monkevil, Secilia and Anissa. Patrick: Monkevil, Secilia and Anissa are targeting us! (Anissa, Secilia and Monkevil come out but cuts to Monkevil.) Monkevil: Poopy Doopy. Molly: I can call Nicole, Richard and Granny Jojo here. (Molly puts her hands on her brain.) EJ: Maybe I can be out of this park. (EJ carries a bat and hits the girls with it.) XANA: Now I'm mad! I'm going up there and doing my own dirty work. Darwin: It's XANA!!!! Molly: Help is on the way! XANA: Got you now! No! No! Raymen! Yow! Ow! Ouch! Oh! I give up! I GIVE UP!! I... GIVE... UP!!! EJ: Molly, I don't care if you're a leading life. I love you just the way you are. There's one thing I don't understand. How did you learn telekinesis? Molly: EJ, every psychic knows how to do that. I am Molly Moon. Um, you're not going to speak of this to Miss Jenny, are you? EJ: No. If Gil lied to me, I'm going to smash the window and chase him.... Gil? What are you doing? Gil: I'm recording when you told me not to. This is known as a doublecross. EJ: What do you have to say due to the fact that I just said what I'd do? Gil: Not much but AAAAAAAAHHHHH! EJ: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... (Everyone laughs at Gil's expense.) Molly: Boy, there's one thing wrong with being a doublecrosser. Spongebob: Yeah. Doublecrossers always get crossed up in the end. (Everyone laughs again.) ---- Trivia Hatsune Miku's song became Bejeweled Twist and Zexal's ending credits song. Spongebob saying his quote at the end became a Internet and Ethernet meme. Category:Science Fiction